


The Apprenticeship of Steve Rogers

by InfiniteCrisis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Underwear, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub!Loki, Threesome - M/M/M, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCrisis/pseuds/InfiniteCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from norse!kink (http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12132.html?thread=30549860#t30549860).  </p><p>Basically, Tony and Loki are in a D/s BDSM relationship, and they invite Steve to come play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apprenticeship of Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you who may be concerned, yes, I'm still working on Devil Hath Power, and not to worry, that next chapter shall be up soon. I just...needed a little break from all the darkness and sadness. SO I decided to play around with something a bit more, well, fun and smutty. No angst, no abusive relationships--just happy kinky fun-times and Steve being adorable. This is a just a little something I whipped up, and it doesn't even get to actual sex, but I think I may work this into longer story concurrently with the other, just as something to pull out and work on whenever the angst gets to be a bit much and I need to "cleanse the palate" and lighten up. So, this will probably be updated much less regularly, but I can promise basically pure porny fluff. 
> 
> Anyway, on completely different note, I'm so, so sorry about Tony's nicknames in this fic. I...really don't know what happened.

 

 

There was a part of Steve that still couldn’t believe he was doing this.

 

As he and Tony descended down into the basement of Avengers tower, in an elevator Steve hadn’t even known _existed_ until ten minutes ago, he thought about how far this was from anything he’s ever even thought about doing in his life.

 

He’d thought his crush on his nearly immortal, male, _taken_ , ex-super villain teammate/prisoner was totally hopeless.  He’d been ok with that.

 

Apparently he’d been wrong.

 

_“Loki…he…what?”_

_“He’s interested.  He noticed you, um, eyeing him?”  Steve tried not to blush as Tony nonchalantly discussed how he’d been checking out his boyfriend.  “He just wants you know that he be…receptive.”_

_Steve gaped._

_“And what about you,” he stammered after a moment.  “I mean aren’t you two…together?”_

_Tony smirked._

_“I don’t mind sharing.  Under the right circumstances.”_

Under the right circumstances.  Right.

 

He hadn’t exactly enjoyed…he didn’t want to say pining after Loki, but knowing it was really out of the question, completely impossible, in retrospect had been sort of comforting.  Knowing he could never act on his feelings had helped him avoid other, more uncomfortable questions.

 

Like whether or not he _should_.

 

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to reveal...another door.  Tony pressed his thumb into the keypad, and then that door also slid open.

 

And there was Loki.

 

And just like that, Steve knew he was going through with this.

 

 

 

Loki’s ears perked at the sound of the door swishing open, straining to hear the sound of two sets of footsteps or a murmured conversation.

 

He flexed his wrists against their bindings. 

 

If Steve Rogers had changed his mind, he was going to be deeply disappointed. 

 

_“Just this?  Really?”  Tony held the strips of cloth by the ends, incredulously._

_“We don’t want to frighten the good soldier, now do we?”  Loki lilted good-naturedly._

_“Yeah.  His old heart might give out from shock.”  They both smiled; there was no sting in the quip.  “But…seriously?”  Tony continued, pulling lightly at the hem of Loki’s shirt.  “Baggy jeans and a black T don’t exactly scream ‘sexy seduction times’.”_

_Loki_ hffed _lightly, standing straighter.  “These ‘jeans’ are not ‘baggy’.”  They weren’t; they hung a bit loose on the hips it’s true, but still managed to fit his form, remaining pleasing to the eye while also being refreshingly easy to remove, and Loki was quite proud of them.  He didn’t appreciate the criticism.  “And he likes me in…_ civilian _clothes,” he said, extra time and emphases wrapping around the still somehow foreign Midgardian vocabulary._

_“Does he, now,” Tony questioned amusedly._

_“Mmm,” Loki affirmed, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially.  “That’s when he started looking.”_

_“Well then, if you’re sure,” Tony said with exaggerated defeat.  Then, with sudden seriousness: “Turn around.”_

_Loki obeyed, already filling with a familiar thrill, and patiently waited as Tony placed one strip of dark black cloth over his eyes, another pulling at the corners of his mouth between his teeth, and tied his hands behind him with the third._

_“Now get on your knees.”  Loki lowered himself and was rewarded with affectionate hand ruffling his hair.  “You wait here.  I’ll be back soon with our guest of honor.”_

You’d better be _, was all Loki thought, and then there was simply the waiting._

Steve stood awkwardly in the doorway as Tony strode confidently towards the form kneeling on plush red carpet in the middle of the room.  If you could call it a room.  It was more like…the biggest studio apartment Steve had ever seen. One big space, with a living room set (complete with big screen TV), what looked wall to wall cabinets, a bar (of course), a large four-poster bed, and…other things Steve wasn’t sure he recognized.  The bed was definitely the centerpiece: lush and crimson and opulent, with fluffy pillows piled against the headboard. 

 

“Welcome,” Tony said turning with a flourish, “to the most luxurious, state of the art sex dungeon you will ever see.”  Steve tried to figure out what to say to that, since he wasn’t completely sure he’d known “sex dungeon” was a thing that existed until right this second.  Tony stopped just in front Loki, spreading his arms.  “Well?  What do you think?”

 

“I…” Steve floundered.  “It’s…nice.”

 

Tony sighed impatiently before walking back toward Steve and waving him in, “Come on, come on, don’t stand in the door.”  Steve sort jerked forward and felt the door slide closed behind him.  Suddenly, there ware hands on his shoulders. “God, you’re so tense.  Relax!  You’re about to get laid, be happy!”

 

Strangely, Tony over-active exuberance actually startled a quiet laugh out of him, loosening the tightness that had worked into his shoulders.

 

“There we go,” Tony squeezing lightly.  “That’s better.  We’re just gonna have some fun, ok.  Right?” He caught Steve’s eyes, giving him a reassuring smile that was…surprisingly reassuring.  When he smiled back, Tony slapped him on the arm and dropped his hands.  “Right, ok, come on.”

 

With that, he moved back toward the center of the room, gesturing Steve to follow.  Steve stood still a moment, then sighed.  Taking long slow steps he made his way, finding a spot a little to the side and behind Tony’s right shoulder.  It gave him a distractingly good view.

 

Loki was dressed in loose blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt.  He was blindfolded, he was gagged, his hands were tied behind his back, and he was on his knees. 

 

Steve gulped.

 

He could only enjoy the sight of Loki (still, quiet, _on his knees_ ) for a moment longer though, as Tony quickly grabbed at Loki’s blindfold and pulled it off, throwing it to the side in one smooth motion.  Loki head jerked and he blinked under the sudden light, chest rising and falling with greater speed and intensity.  His eyes tracked over the room, fell on Steve, and stayed there.  Tony has moved behind him to work the knot behind his head, quickly loosening it and pulling the gag from Loki’s mouth. 

 

Loki stretched his jaw briefly, and then his attention was back on Steve.

 

“Captain Rogers, so good of you to join us.”  

 

If he ever found himself in Hell, he was going to point to that single sentence as the moment of his damnation. 

 

“Thanks for having me,” he somehow managed to say with out stuttering.  Loki grinned.

 

“So,” Tony said, clapping his hands together.  “Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, what do you want to do first?”

 

It took Steve a minute to notice who he was talking to.  “What, me?  I…I don’t know.”  So much for not stuttering. 

 

“Hey, it’s your night Cinderella,” Tony encouraged in that glib, half-mocking, half-sincere tone of his.  He dropped his hands onto Loki shoulders.  “We, are here, for you.” 

 

Steve wondered what the hell kind of fairytales Tony’d been reading and what the hell he was supposed to say.  “I…I don—“

 

“Perhaps,” Loki interrupted gently, turning his head half over his shoulder toward where Tony stood behind him.  “We should ease him in a bit more.  This is very new for him—in more ways than one.”  As Loki spoke, he kept his eyes cast downward.  His voice, while strong, was soft, and his head bowed slightly in subtle deference to the man who stood over him.  “He can’t be expected to know exactly what he wants, not straight away.  He’ll find his legs eventually I’m sure, but for now,” here he turned back to Steve.  “Perhaps we should take more of a lead.” 

 

He looked at Steve questioning, encouragingly, asking for confirmation. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve said after a moment.  “That…might be better.”

 

“Ok,” Tony agreed easily.  “We’ll start with some training wheels.”  He looked to Loki.  “You good to get started?”

 

Loki nodded softly and then, with a look at that could almost pass for demure, spoke again.  “Captain, would you like to try something _I_ like?”

 

Steve’s chest tightened.  “Ok,” he said quietly. 

 

“See,” Tony said, ruffling Loki’s hair (and wasn’t that just the weirdest thing).  “We’re making progress already.  So, Rogers,” Steve lifted his eyes from Loki.  “You ever given a spanking?”

 

Steve froze.  He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting.  It wasn’t that. 

 

“Um,” he started.  There’d been some use of corporal punishment in the army, but he rarely had to discipline men under his command for any reason, and that was definitely not his preferred method.  “Once or twice.”

 

“Great!”  Tony replied, grinning, and then quickly went over to the bed. He pressed a finger on some invisible point on one of the banisters, and, with a soft _whirring_ sound, the bed, or at least the mattress bit, lowered.  “Neat, huh?”

 

Actually…yeah, it kind of was. 

 

When he decided it was where he wanted it, Tony released whatever button he’d been holding and went back to Loki.  Grabbing him under the elbow, he pulled him to kneel at the foot of the bed.  Now Loki’s back was facing Steve, and he could clearly see for the first time Loki’s hands, bound at the wrist, and bare feet.

 

Oddly, it was the latter the brought home the intimacy of the situation.  Steve had seen Loki in chains before.  He’d never seen him barefoot. 

 

“Ok, get over here,” Tony said once caught Steve staring, sounding vaguely exasperated. 

 

When Steve was in reach, Tony took an arm and moved him so he stood at Loki’s right hand side.  Steve and Tony now stood across from each other, with Loki kneeling between them. 

 

“Look,” Tony started when he knew he had Steve’s attention.  “You gotta stop being so…stand offish.  You’re gonna fuck this guy, you can’t be afraid to stand within five feet of him.” 

 

Steve blushed at the four-letter word and looked away.

 

“I…I’m…not sure,” he stuttered.

 

“What?  You don’t want to fuck him?”  Steve blushed again. 

 

“No, I…I mean, I d-” he trailed off.

 

“You _do_ want to fuck him?”  Another blush.

 

“Would you stop that?” Steve snapped tightly.

 

“Stop what?  Saying fuck?  I’m sorry, would you prefer a different word to describe putting your cock in my boyfriend’s ass?”

 

“God damn it Stark!”  He couldn’t remember being this embarrassed.

 

Then he heard it—muffled laughter.  He looked down at Loki, who was biting his lip, eyes glittering impishly.    “Stop teasing him.”

 

“Why?” Tony asked playfully.  “It’s so easy.”  They were both looking at him, easy smiles on both their faces.  Steve took a breath, and let it out. 

 

And Steve felt the whole room relax, just a little bit.

 

“Feel better?” Tony asked.

 

Steve nodded.  “Yeah.  I just…I don’t really know what I’m doing here.”

 

Tony smiled.  “You’re here to have great time.  Don’t worry about anything else.”

 

“But,” he paused.  “But what do I do?”

 

“Well, for starters,” Tony said, running a hand through Loki’s dark hair.  “You can touch him.”

 

“…What?”

 

“You’re allowed,” Tony went on, with purposeful emphases.  “To touch him.” 

 

With that, he took hold of Loki by the hair, and tilted his face toward Steve.  Loki let him, moving with languid ease, and stared placidly up, lips parted and eyes bright.

 

Steve flicked his eyes back up to Tony.  Tony gave a nod.  Steve looked back down.  He swallowed.

 

He reached out, and placed his hand at the side of Loki’s neck just below the ear, and ran his thumb along the edge jaw. 

 

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed.   _Contentedly_.  Tony removed his hand and took the smallest step back.    

 

He was touching Loki.  Tony was watching him touch Loki.  He was touching Loki and Loki was letting him. 

 

Before he knew it, he’d run his thumb roughly over Loki’s parted lips, which made the man gasp, and then his palm had run down Loki’s neck and over his chest.  He could feel the pert nubs of Loki’s nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt, and then his other hand was in Loki’s hair, rubbing back till it rested at the nape of his neck. 

 

Loki just knelt there, small sighs and murmurings the only response.  When Steve put his hand at his neck, he let his head fall forward to his chest and left it there, a sly smile playing at his lips. 

 

Steve took his hands away.  They were tingling. 

 

When he looked up Tony was smiling him, looking far too proud of himself. 

 

“Now,” he said after a moment.  “Let’s spank this ass.”

 

Steve inhaled sharply, and nodded. 

 

Tony smile widened.  He stood back from the bed a few paces, gesturing for Steve to join him.  When they stood shoulder to shoulder, Tony leaned in toward Steve, arms folded in front of his chest. 

 

 “Trust me,” he whispered, throwing a playful eye toward Loki, who still knelt facing the bed.  Then, he lifted his chin and said in a full, clear voice, “Loki, position.”

 

Loki took a breath, flexing his fingers behind him, then lifted up off his heels and bent over the bed.  Which was the _exact_ right height. 

 

Steve stopped breathing. 

 

“You know, your ass actually looks good in those,” Steve heard Tony comment.

 

Loki lifted his head, turning his head to the left and then resting it back on the bed.  “I know.” 

 

Tony laughed, and clapped Steve on the back like they were in on the same joke.  “What a smart ass, huh,” he said to Steve. 

 

The only _ass_ Steve could think about right then was the one being _literally_ _displayed_ for him at the moment. 

 

“What does our guest think of the view?” Loki asked coyly, and was he _arching?_

 

“Oh, I think he likes it,” Tony replied smoothly, and crossed in front of Steve sit on the bed at Loki’s right.

 

He gestured to the spot on Loki’s left.  “Have a seat.”

 

He sat.

 

“Now let’s try that whole touching thing again, which is not something you have to wait for my permission to do, by the way.” Tony said, his right hand resting on Loki’s neck. 

 

Steve took a breath and ran his right hand down from Loki’s shoulder blades down between his bound arms.

 

“Yeah, just touch his ass already,” said Tony sounding amused.

 

Steve glared at him, but after a moment he lifted his hand and brought it toward Loki’s rear.  He hesitated a second before he made contact.  _You fought in a war. You can do this._ He dropped his hand, landing on denim.

 

“Squeeze.”

 

He squeezed.

 

Loki moaned and, yes, definitely arched this time, right into his hand.  So he squeezed again, and Loki shuddered. 

 

 _Well, that was worth it._   He’d take all the embarrassment in the world if it meant more of that. 

 

“Good, huh?”

 

Steve looked up to see Tony watching him.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, breathless.

 

“Not to interrupt,” said Loki, sounding a bit strained.  “But I have been _very_ patient.”

 

Tony smiled down at Loki, rubbing his hand up into his hair.  “Yeah, you haven’t been teased like this in while.”  Loki just made a grumbling noise into the bedding.   “Go ahead, tell him what you want,” said Tony warmly, then with a bit more bite, “Ask nicely.”

 

Loki nodded, and lifted his head to look at Steve over his shoulder. 

 

“Captain Rogers,” he started, then paused, his eyes fluttering for a second as his muscles clenched.  “Would you please spank me now?” 

 

There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that he would.

 

He glanced at Tony.  “Hey, this is between you two,” Tony smirked.

 

He looked back down at Loki, gazing over his prone form to where his hand rested on Loki’s backside.  He took a breath, rubbing lightly over the gentle curves a moment, before lifting his hand above his shoulder.  Then, he exhaled, and let his hand swing back down quickly, his palm making contact with a light _smack_. 

 

Loki, _hmm_ ed lightly, and didn’t move. 

 

He did it again, hitting right at the center of Loki’s bottom.  And again.  And again, this time angling down to catch more of the top of the arch.

 

“He’s holding back,” said Loki, sighing.  Steve paused, startled.  He’d sounded almost…petulant. 

 

“Yeah?” Asked Tony.  He turned to Steve.  “That true?”

 

“I…um,” Steve stammered.  Ok, he hadn’t exactly been putting his full strength behind it, but…

 

“He doesn’t like being, uh…” Tony paused briefly, running a hand through the back of Loki’s hair.  “…Coddled.”

 

Steve wasn’t sure about that; seemed to him there was plenty of coddling going on.  Though…maybe by a somewhat less traditional definition. 

 

Steve rolled his shoulder in its socket, gathering himself up, and fixed his posture.  He eyed Loki, and more specifically Loki’s backside, with a little more pronounced focus.

 

And then he hit him. 

 

Loki’s whole body jerked forward into the bed and he cried out, probably mostly from surprise.  Steve struck again, and then he didn’t stop.  He let the full force of his ‘super soldier’ induced strength run through his muscles with each solidly connecting blow.  Loki started gasping, moaning, squirming against the bed, his fingers grasping impotently at nothing from were they were bound at the small of his back. 

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki hissed, breathless.  “Yes, _please_ , oh yes.”   

 

“That feel good?”  Steve glanced up at Tony’s question, pausing briefly between strikes. 

 

He didn’t wait though. 

 

_SMACK_

“Ah!  Yes!”  Then Loki’s voice lowered, and he practically groaned, “ _So good.”_

“You like that, huh?” Tony teased (taunted?), as Steve brought down another blow, sending shockwaves through Loki’s taut yet supple form.  “You like having your ass beat by some big strong soldier boy?”

 

Steve thought maybe he should be offended by that, but he was too busy listening to Loki’s muffled straining.

 

“ _Please,_ ” Loki urged in a voice that was surprisingly clear.  “ _More._ ” 

 

Steve didn’t even think.  He tucked one leg under him on the bed and sat up on his knee, then braced his other hand on Loki’s back, and _SMACKED_ him, right square on his right cheek. 

 

His whole ass _bounced_ , and Loki screeched.

 

From this new angle, Steve got to watch as Loki’s backside was pressed down into the bed from each blow, only to have Loki arch back up the meet the next one.  He was practically mewling now, and his legs would sometimes writhe and twist out from the bed, toes curling under to brace against the floor, and then he’d have to try to get them back into position under him—a task that seemed to become increasingly difficult.

 

Steve, for his part, was getting hot.  His face was flushed and he could feel the beginnings of sweat form along his brow and at the back of his neck, and he knew it wasn’t just from exertion. 

 

After another blow landed, on the right hand side near to where round bottom met top of thigh, Steve brought his arm up to his face, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.  His breathing was deep and faster than normal, and then he did something he couldn’t remember doing since he was nine years old. 

 

He pulled off his shirt, and threw it on the floor. 

 

Now just in his undershirt, he closed his eyes, breathed deep and ran both hands back over his hair. 

 

He heard a soft, breathless chuckle. 

 

“Is that all you ca—”  Loki didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, letting out a yelp as Steve’s hand made hard contact over the top of his left cheek.  And again when Steve did the same to the right.  Then the left.  Then the right.  He set a brutal, even pace.  _Smack.  Smack.  Smack.  Smack_. 

 

The noises from Loki sounded more like whimpers now, and he lay mostly still except for a soft undulating of his hips.  His body looked soft, but also strangely un-pliant, like an expensive dress shirt still sleek and stiff from the shop.

 

He let one more strike land with an (almost) satisfying _thwack,_ then sat back on his heel, panting softly as he rested his left hand on his thigh.  His right hand flexed as it hung loose at his side.  He was just now noticing was starting to sting. 

 

“Has he had enough?” 

 

“I…”Steve let his eyes run vaguely over Loki’s hindquarters, and then his back, his shoulders, and his dark hair that fell loosely now in all directions, before raising to meet Tony’s gaze.  “…Don’t know.”

 

Tony responded with an affable grin. 

 

“Well, maybe we should take a look then,” he replied, and with an eyebrow wriggle that managed to evoke both ‘lecherous old man’ and ‘playful child’, Tony grabbed two fistfuls of denim just at the back of Loki’s thighs, and _pulled_.

 

Loki groaned, and then the waist of his jeans was coming down, slowly, if not always smoothly, unveiling the form beneath them. 

 

The first thing that popped into Steve’s mind was _red_.  Well, pink really.  A light, rosy color, much like the blush that could often come to a different set of cheeks. 

 

The second thing was that Steve was _looking at Loki’s bare ass_. 

 

The third was that Loki was not, _had not been_ , wearing any underwear.

 

And the fourth was the realization that, no, now that he looked closer, there was a was a royal blue waistband passing over Loki’s hips with a thin triangle-like shape coming down an disappearing in—

 

Steve gulped. 

 

Into the crack of his ass. 

 

_Breathe there soldier, don’t forget to breathe._

 

“Blue?”  Tony sounded skeptical as he pulled at the stretchy waistband with one finger, then let it snap back into place.  “Since when do you where blue?” 

 

Loki sighed and turned his head to look gently over his shoulder at Tony, the picture of one who has learned to tap into reserves of all-surpassing patience. Then, in a voice so soft Steve wasn’t sure if he’d been meant to hear it, he chided mildly: “He likes blue.”  Tony snorted.     

 

Steve blinked.  It was true; blue was his favorite color.  He couldn’t recall having ever told _Loki_ that, though. 

 

“So,” Tony spoke again, turning his attention back to Steve.  “What do you think?”  He casually cupped Loki’s right butt cheek.  “He had enough?”

 

“I…” He paused.  “No.”

 

It was just so obviously the right answer. 

 

Tony rewarded him with a wide, friendly grin. 

 

“Well, go on then.”  He smacked Loki’s butt once, just hard enough to make it jiggle, before moving his hand.  “Don’t be shy about it.  He likes this even better.”

 

Steve didn’t doubt it, but…his right hand flexed.  He had a feeling he could do this all day—night—and it wouldn’t be enough.  Not even close. 

 

He put his hand on Loki’s bottom, watching how his fingers spread out over the tenderized flesh.  Loki was warm and soft under his palm and he could feel him gently breathing. 

 

He rubbed with his thumb, skimming over a bit of stretchy blue fabric.  Everything about it, this thing Loki had chosen to wear under his clothes tonight, was thin, verging on delicate.  The most substantive part of the…garment was at the top, where the middle piece met the waistband, and that didn’t even run wider than the length of Steve’s thumb.  The waistband itself was really just a sliver, a ribbon wrapping round Loki’s waist, more decorative than functional.  Steve had seen guys in jock straps before, but this was different.  This was more like…lingerie. 

 

And Loki’d picked it out just for him. 

 

“Hey,” Tony said softly, catching Steve’s eyes.  “Care to share with the class?”

 

Steve just looked at him.  Tony was eyeing him encouragingly, with just the barest hint of sympathetic concern.  

 

“Do you have any rope?”

 

Tony’s smile could have lit up Christmas. 

 

 

 

Loki shifted on the bed, buttocks clenching and unclenching, trying not to feel abandoned as Tony took Steve to pick out something from his rather extensive collection to tie him up with, meanwhile leaving him bent over the bed on his knees with his hands tied and his bare ass hanging in the air.

 

“Ok, if you’re set on rope, then there’s really just a couple of questions you gotta ask yourself about what you wanna use.”

 

Loki buried his face in the lush crimson of the comforter and tried not to focus on how Tony had pulled his jeans down _just_ enough, so that the hard denim from the waist kept rubbing under the cheeks of his ass, and his cock was still trapped, pressing at his zipper through the fabric of his underwear. 

 

“…don’t want him to be _too_ comfortable, if you know what I mean.  Now, personally…”

 

He groaned, grateful that the sound was muffled.  He wouldn’t want them to notice how impatient he was becoming, it would doubtless only slow their progress. 

 

“…I think what you’re after is the braided jute, something a little on the thicker side; now how much do you think you’ll need?  Y’know, just to start.”

 

_Oh, thank the Norns._

 

When he heard them approach, he let out a long sigh, trying to relax into the bedding. 

 

“And how are you doing?” Tony cajoled, pulling at the bindings at Loki’s wrists.  “I hope we weren’t too long over there.”

 

“Oh no please take your time,” Loki responded sarcastically. 

 

“Hey, don’t get snippy.”  Tony rubbed over his wrists before releasing them.  “Our guest has been _very_ nice to you tonight.”

 

Loki sighed and licked his lips, rolling his shoulders as he moved his arms and rested his head in the crook of his elbow.  It was true; the good captain had performed even better than expected, despite the slow start. 

 

“You’re quite right,” he said, softening his tone.  He turned to look at Rogers, standing, to all outward appearances, calmly by the left side of the bed.  “I am, indeed, most grateful for your attentions, Captain Rogers.” 

 

“I, um,” the man started.  Somewhat less calm appearing now.  “I mean, uh.  Yeah.  No problem.” 

 

Loki smirked.  He really was such a charming specimen. 

 

“You want him on the bed, right?”

 

“What?  Oh, uh.  Yes.”  Rogers made an awkward gesture with his hands, clearly unsure if he was supposed to be doing something. 

 

Loki rose slightly and lifted a knee, moving to crawl the rest of the way onto the bed.  Tony’s hands went to the waist of his jeans. 

 

“Pants on or off?”  Loki paused at the question, right knee resting on the mattress.

 

Pause. 

 

“Uh.” 

 

Pause. 

 

“…Off.”  

 

Loki resumed his movement, making sure to allow Tony to smoothly draw his jeans down and off his legs. 

 

“And…his shirt, too?”  Steve cleared his throat.  The smallness of the inflection on the last word, betrayed that it had not been meant to be a question. 

 

“Go for it,” Tony said, coming around the other side of the bed. 

 

There was a hesitation, and then Loki felt strong hands pull at the hem of his shirt.  Loki leaned back on his haunches, helping Steve drag the smooth cotton up over his shoulders, and was pleased when the man didn’t pause, but rather maneuvered over Loki’s bowed head and stretched out arms himself. 

 

It was delicious, being unwrapped, and Loki let his back arch and head tilt as he preened, basking in his near nakedness. 

 

“You want him on his front, right?”

 

“Uh.  Back.  Actually.”  His voice beginning to sound strained.  _How delightful._  

 

“...Ok,” Tony replied, and Loki could practically hear the eyebrows raise.  “Come on,” he gave tap to Loki’s shoulder.  “Roll over.”

 

Loki sighed, somewhat wistfully, but obeyed, turning onto his back with languid motions, coming to rest with knees bent and his feet planted flat. 

 

“Knees straight, arms over your head.”  Steve must have told Tony something of what he’d had had in mind, Loki thought to himself as he moved to obey.  Having his knees straight forced more contact on his backside, and he allowed himself to shift just a little, rubbing the tender flesh against the bed’s comforter. 

 

“Here, I’ll do these, you get the legs.”  Loki heard familiar sounds as Tony pressed a button and switched the headboard from opulent pillows to a crisscross of metal bars.  He was then treated to the thrill of having Tony grab him by the wrists and drag him up the bed, and he moaned happily at the tug on his arms and the scrape against his bottom. 

 

So, he’ll admit, that he hadn’t been fully attentive to Steve, and really only noticed him again when he took hold of both feet and brought them together, thumbs pressing into the soles in a firm, gentle grip.  Then as Tony tied his wrists to the headboard, Steve bound his ankles together, wrapping the braided cord several times around his limbs. 

 

“How’s that?”  He asked when was done, and Tony came down to inspect his work. 

 

“Not bad, Goldilocks,” he said upon viewing.  He glanced up at Loki.  “Man knows how to tie a knot.”

 

“I…was in the army,” said Rogers, clearly abashed.

 

“Right, right, gotta put that training to good use,” said Tony good-naturedly, slapping Steve on the arm. 

 

“They’re, um,” Steve started, face clearly fighting not to grow red again.  “They’re not too tight?”

 

Tony scoffed.  “God, no.  They’re actually a little loose.” 

 

“Oh,” Steve replied, sounding chided. 

 

“Just a little,” Tony assured him hastily.  “If they’re too loose, they can end up rubbing around and chafing.”

 

“Oh,” Steve repeated, sounding even more chided. 

 

“These are fine, though,” Tony went on encouragingly.  “Well within parameters.  Give us a tug.”  This last bit was directed towards Loki with a light pat to his leg.  Dutifully, Loki pulled at his bonds, testing the strength and give.  “Good?”  Tony asked after a moment.

 

“— _Yes_ ,” Loki affirmed, grunting.

 

“How does this…I mean,” Rogers’s brow furrowed.  “This can’t actually hold him.  Can it?”  He looked to Tony.

 

Tony made a meandering noise at the back of his throat.  “That’s…actually kind of complicated.  For now, let’s just go with ‘yes’, and save further questions for the end of class.”  Steve looked thoughtful, then nodded.  “Come on,” Tony stood straight.  “Let’s bring this up a little.”  Then the bed beneath him was rising, along the grating behind him.  “Sometime, I gotta show you all the stuff this thing can do, it’s got _fully_ moveable parts, I’m not kidding.”  The bed stopped, along with the _whirring_ noise that went with it, and it was then that Loki realized something. 

 

Rogers wasn’t looking at him.  In fact, since he’d begun binding his legs, he’d not looked farther than his knees, Loki was certain. 

 

“Captain.”  He saw the man’s eyes flicker, but still, they remained cast downwards.  “Captain, it is you who had me fixed this way.  Will you not now look on me?” 

 

All was quiet.  Tony stood by, but stayed silent, arms crossed over his chest, leaving this to Loki. 

 

Then, Steve began to stammer, very, very softly.

 

 “Ah…I…”

 

“ _Look_ at me,” Loki interrupted, letting his body grow restless and his voice grow needy.  “Look at me, Captain, and how you have _made_ me.”  He paused, relishing the words in his mouth and their effect on the good soldier.  “How you have…unmade me.”  The last was spoken quietly, as though it were a secret, and not something plain to anyone who cared to look. 

 

_But then, that is something of the point, is it not?  Do you not care to look?  Look at me Captain, and see your good work._

Rogers lifted his eyes.  He trailed over Loki with his gaze, his naked chest and bound arms, and Loki felt it touch him as surely and clearly as if it had been a tantalizing finger trailing lines and patterns on his helpless body.  And then, the gaze fell lower, and paused.

 

 _Yes, see what you’ve done to me_ , Loki thought to himself.  _Are you as well affected, I wonder_?

 

It was hard to tell exactly Rogers reaction.  He was still clothed, at least mostly.  Loki thought he could see a bulge, but he was not in an optimal position for observation.  Whereas himself, on the other hand, was clad only in thin and teasing fabric that was hardly meant to hide. 

 

The imbalance was exhilarating. 

 

He shivered. 

 

“Do I please you?” He breathed, enveloping his words in pure seduction. 

 

Rogers lifted his eyes to Loki’s.  “I think you know the answer to that.”

 

Loki smiled broadly, chuckling.  “Oh, but surely you won’t begrudge me.  Seeing as _I_ have no more secrets to tell.” 

 

The Captain laughed softly then.  “I’m not so sure about that.”

 

“So,” Tony interjected then, after letting the moment pass.  “Are we good here?  This what you had in mind?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Rogers replied.  “Though…” he broke off. 

 

“Yeah?” Tony coaxed encouragingly.  

 

Rogers looked to Tony, then paused, mouth open around thought he then gave no voice to.  A moment later, he shut it again, pressing his lips together. 

 

Then, he walked around to the side of the bed, sitting down by Loki’s side, and touched his chest. 

 

No, not touched.  _Groped_.  He put a hand across the mound under his right shoulder, where a breast would have grown had he been a woman, and squeezed, pushing up on the firm muscle and making him gasp. 

 

Then, he was pressing his fingers all along him, exploring the little hills and vales that made up abdomen. 

 

“He’s so smooth,” Rogers commented, looking to Tony with some curiosity.  Tony smiled, but didn’t reply.

 

“A function of my Jotun heritage, I’m afraid,” Loki supplied, just as Steve began rubbing his thumb back and forth over the stiff nub of his nipple, seemingly fascinated.  He fought for his voice.  “I hope it does not…disappoint you.” 

 

“Uh, no, no,” Rogers said quickly, once Loki’s words seem to fall on him.  “I mean,” he went on, still playing at Loki’s nipple.  Loki closed his eyes, trying to keep from whining as he spoke.  “I don’t know what I was expecting.  But this is very,” he paused and finally, _finally_ , left Loki’s tormented nub, trailing his hand lightly down the length of his stomach and back up again.  “Very you,” he ended faintly. 

 

Suddenly, he spoke. 

 

“Can I get some more rope?”  Directed at Tony.

 

Tony shrugged.  “How much do you need?”

 

“‘Bout…about the width of the bed,” he said, gesturing over Loki’s prone form as though he were not there.  “And…thinner.  Something coarse.”   

 

Tony smiled.  “Not a problem.”

 

He was learning.

 

When Tony returned, Steve took the offered twine, rising off the bed. 

 

“Can you…” he signaled Tony to the other side of the bed, then handed him one end of the rope.  “Is there a place to…”

 

“Right under the side.” 

 

He looked. 

 

“Oh, great.  Can you pull that taut and tie it down over there?”

 

“Sure,” Tony replied, bemused.  “Where exactly did you have in mind.”

 

“Right…” Steve brought the rope down carefully, pulling it tight across Loki’s chest just at the level of his nipples.  “…Here.” 

 

As they tied it into place, Loki began to squirm.  His nipples were hard and stiff from arousal and exposure to the open air, and even the lightest brush from the twisting fiber was discomforting, but not enough to be truly satisfying.

 

“Hey.”  Suddenly, there was a hand clutching his jaw as Tony stared down at him.  “Stop it.  He gives you this, you take it.  That’s it.  Got it?” 

 

Loki realized his error.  His wriggling had, albeit unintentionally, shifted his position just enough to relieve the worst of his torment, the rope falling less directly on his sensitive nubs. 

 

Sighing, he nodded, and then, hesitantly, shifted back into position, wincing as the sensitized tips made contact. 

 

“Good boy.”  He turned to Steve.  “So, I take it the spanking portion of the evening is over.”

 

“Actually,” he said, haltingly.  “I was wondering if you had a…paddle.  Or something.”  

 

Tony let out a small _aw_ sound and turned to Loki.  “He’s so cute.  Isn’t he just so cute?  Come on, Toto,” he rose.  “Back to the Emerald City.  Let’s see what The Wizard can get for you this time.”

 

“You know the wizard’s a fraud in that movie, right?” said Steve dryly. 

 

Tony brought a heart to his chest with a gasp.  “Blasphemy!” 

 

As they went their way, Loki was smiling, but he also sighed.  He hoped they would not be overlong in their “quest” and leave him to this excruciatingly mild anguish.  And, they would no doubt have to untie he arms to reposition him; Tony had not left enough give to allow him to turn over.  It was a small inconvenience, and he reminded himself that Rogers was yet still finding his feet, but it meant a longer wait and he had already waited so, so very, long. 

 

Happily, they returned after little time at all, and with quite the bounty. 

 

Tony caught Loki’s eye, a knowing smile coloring his features.  “He picked it out all by himself too.”

 

Steve looked embarrassed again, not quite sure for what he was being teased. 

 

“It’s a fine choice,” Loki affirmed, speaking more for Steve’s sake than to respond to his more experienced lover.  Steve didn’t say anything, but the look of relief he shot Loki spoke volumes. 

 

It _was_ a fine choice.  One of their larger paddles, it was both broad and long, and Loki knew it could cover the width of his ass with room to spare and came close to getting the height as well.  Its corners weren’t rounded over much so as to soften the intimidating rectangular shape, the dark leather grip contrasting nicely with the warm color of the wood.  Loki was also aware that Tony was quite proud of this particular item, as the solid bamboo made it one of the more expensive pieces, and was no doubt pleased by Steve’s selection. 

 

Steve was going to spank him with one of Tony’s favorite paddles, and Tony was going to watch. 

 

Loki shivered. 

 

“So, should we get him flipped over now or—“ Tony began, moving towards the headboard, only to be interrupted when Steve grabbed hold of the binds round Loki’s feet in his left hand and lifted his legs clear into the air.  Tony looked over at them, surprised.

 

Not nearly as surprised as Loki, though.  He gasped, as the entire lower half of his body was lifted clear off the bed, his feet pointing straight up as Steve held them above his own head, as easily as if he were a bag of apples or a caught fish.  Loki’s buttocks clenched tightly and refused to unclench at the dramatic shift to a rather unfamiliar position.

 

 _Well, he seems to have found his feet,_ he thought to himself.

 

“There’s a hook,” Tony commented, pointing mildly.  Loki glared uselessly at him, seeing he seemed to have recovered nicely from _his_ ‘shock’. 

 

“Oh, thank you,” Steve replied, as he looked up at the bed’s canopy, and then Loki was lifted a bit further as the rope around his ankles was slipped into place.  Then he stepped back, and Loki was left hanging.  He was still gasping.

 

“You ok?” Tony asked softy.

 

Loki looked up at him, nodding feverishly, and swallowed.

 

Norns, he was hard. 

 

“He alright?” Asked Steve now, worriedly. 

 

“He’s fine,” Tony assured, smirking.  “Aren’t you, babe?”  Loki opened his mouth to answer, but only managed a faint moan.  “Sorry, he’s busy thinking about how it’s gonna feel when someone strong enough to lift him with one hand starts beating his ass with a paddle that size.”  Loki moaned again, louder this time, eyes falling closed.  Tony chuckled.  “I know it’s hard right now sweet-cheeks, but you still gotta tell us when you’re ready.”

 

Loki squirmed lightly, shoulders rolling against his bonds, as he scrunched his face and tried to breath normally.  His chest rose and fell, and now that he was pulled up just enough to press into the rope across his chest, it meant every breath caused it to dig deeper into him.  There was also something oddly humiliating about this position, the way everything from ankles to lower back, had been so easily and ruthlessly exposed to the air.  It was like he was a piece of meat on display, objectified for someone else’s pleasure. 

 

He tried not to imagine being hung like this in some more…public sphere.  If he did, he’d never calm himself enough to speak.   

 

Slowly, nipples aching, toes twitching, and a cock like fucking granite, he opened his eyes.  He tested his bonds again, to calm himself, and they felt secure and comfortable (well, _comfortable_ ).  He needed to relax his ass, he knew.  Normally, that wasn’t difficult for him, but for whatever reason, he wasn’t able to unwind the muscles there in this position very well.  No matter how he tried, they wouldn’t soften much or for very long, and if he was still this clenched when—

 

His eyes fell closed again.  To Hell with it.  He needed this.  He clenched his fists. 

 

“I’m ready,” he spoke, breathless but still clear.     

 

A moment later, he felt cool wood rest against the bare cheeks of his ass, already sensitive from Steve’s earlier treatment. 

 

He whimpered. 

 

There was only a soft _swoosh_ and a puff of air to forewarn the first blow. 

 

_BANG!_

His whole body arched as he opened his teeth, and howled.    

 

 

 

Loki fell back, swinging gently from his bonds.  At the first strike, his pelvis had snapped away, trying to straighten the curve of his back and putting greater weight on just his shoulders, pulling taut as the string of a bow, before dropping into his former position.

 

A position that made a quite easy target of his ass, looking extra tight and firm and already a good deal redder than it had been a second ago. 

 

Steve hit him again. 

 

He didn’t tense up as much this time, but he cried out louder, throwing his head back against his restrained arms. 

 

Every time the paddle hit there was a great, satisfying noise, and then the echoes would blend in with Loki’s own anguished exclamations. 

 

Tony, for his part, was enjoying the percussion and the pipes along with the stunning visuals.  He let himself look back and forth over Loki as he pleased: the straining muscles of his arms with his hands tied above his head; his face, flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat; the rope digging into his chest; his cock bulging in far too little fabric; and then of course the abused flesh of his ass and quivering thighs, sometimes buckling away from each blow after it struck, but always coming back into place to await further punishment.

 

Steve didn’t look ready to let up any time soon either.  Each swing was measured, forceful, and hit with impressive accuracy.  The only variance was from changing the angle of the stroke; coming under to catch the top of Loki’s ass just under the lower back, or sloping down to smack the undersides of his cheeks. 

 

Steve, Tony noted, looked absolutely glorious in his own right, stance strong in dark brown trousers, sweating through his fitted white undershirt, muscles virtually rippling as he rained down holy hell on Loki’s vulnerable backside. 

 

Loki was starting to fidget more, bending his knees and pulling up with his legs, and swiveling his hips in uneven, concentric circles.  Steve seemed perfectly capable of handling the slightly moving target, but Tony thought about reeling Loki in just to make a point. 

 

_BANG!_

“ _AAAAURGHHhnhnhnn!_ ”

 

Well.  Maybe in a minute.   

 

_BANG!_

_“UUUHNGuh,”_ Loki groaned wailingly, and Tony caught sight of him pointing his toes as his leg muscles tensed.

 

He peeked back at his ass; now that was a nice shade of red.  He should think about painting a room that color.  And when people asked what shade it was, he could say _Loki’s Spanked Ass._  

_BANG!_

_“NNNNNNGGHHH!”_

He could see Loki’s legs struggling to separate too, his thighs taking advantage of what give they had to pull apart.  Of course, that required bending up at the knees, which lifted his ass higher and gave Steve the pleasant opportunity to slam down on it from above, smacking it back downward.  

 

“ _Unnnnh…_ stop, please…stop.”

 

Tony hand went up to signal Steve, but Steve had already dropped the paddle to his side, panting. 

 

He went to Loki, leaning over to look him in the eyes.  He looked delirious. 

 

He brushed some stray, damp, hairs out of Loki face. 

 

“Hey, champ.  What’s goin’ on.” 

 

 

 

Steve watched as Tony spoke quietly with Loki, they’re faces bare inches apart.  He was still breathing hard, clutching the paddle in his right hand. 

 

He hoped he hadn’t screwed up.

 

He hoped Loki wasn’t hurt. 

 

He hoped they wouldn’t send him away. 

 

His pants were tight, painfully so, and he tried not to think about that as he stared patiently at the two dark haired heads conspiring together and _not_ at Loki’s bright and painfully red backside hanging in midair. 

 

“Is he ok?” he asked after a moment, unable to keep quiet.

 

Loki was whispering something into Tony ear, face half-hidden and eyes cast (demurely?) downward, and Tony smiled.  He looked back at Steve.

 

“He’s fine.  He’s worried about coming.” 

 

Steve had a ludicrous thought of ‘ _coming where?’_  before his brain caught up to the circumstances. 

 

“Oh.  _Oh._   I…” he looked down at the paddle in his hand, then back up.  “Just from this?”

 

Tony chuckled, while Loki lifted his head enough to shoot Steve a glare that Steve translated as either, “How did you ever achieve human speech you witless ape,” or, “I will crush like an ant one segment at a time,” and very possibly both. 

 

“It’s been known to happen,” Tony answered dryly.  “So, you ok with that, or should we get something to keep him on edge a little longer?”

 

“…What…what does that mean?  Get something…”

 

“Like a cock ring,” Tony explained casually.  “To keep him from coming.”

 

Steve stared blankly. 

 

“That’s a thing you can do?” he blurted after a minute.  Tony grinned.

 

“Why, you interested?”

 

“I…” Steve paused, and looked down over Loki’s silently breathing form.  “You’re…” he trailed off, mouth still working.  He thought about Loki’s fervid _stop_ , his (shy?) whispers with Tony…the way he was now peering up at him, his hair half-veiling his turned face.  “Is he…asking me?”    

 

“It’s your night, Aladdin,” Tony said, petting Loki’s hair idly.  “Your wish is,” his lip quirked.  “…My command.” 

 

Steve was quiet.      

 

“No,” he said finally.  “I don’t think…I don’t want him to…wear anything.”

 

“Ok,” Tony shrugged.

 

“But,” Steve added, before Tony could say anymore.  “I don’t want him to…to finish.”  Tony closed his mouth, expression unreadable.  “I want him,” Steve drifted and caught Loki’s eyes.  “To stop himself.”  _Because I said so_ , was left unspoken.  “Can you do that?”

 

Loki stared at him, motionless.  His face was living marble.  His eyes were crystal. 

 

“Yes.”  Loki’s voice sounded choked, but he didn’t mumble. 

 

“Yes, what?”  Tony demanded promptly, in a tone that invited no argument. 

 

Loki’s eyes flicked to Tony, and back to Steve in less than a heartbeat, unblinking.  Steve could see no green in them.  They’d gone black.   

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Steve took a step back and readied his shoulder.  Loki lay his head back onto the bed, staring straight up.  And Tony stood, moving around Steve to the foot of the bed, watching the action, but also oddly removed from it.

 

He brought the paddle back, swung forward and—

 

 

 

_BANG!_

Loki jolted from the impact, but stayed loose.  He swung lightly back and forth, but otherwise remained still. 

 

He concentrated on breathing. 

 

The pain in his ass was intense.  In fact, he felt so raw that even the gusts of air that preceded each blow stung.  That wasn’t his main concern at the moment however. 

 

It was taking everything he had not to come.  He scoffed to himself again at the memory of Steve’s incredulity.  ‘ _Just from this’_ _my scarlet, aching arse_. _Let’s see you trussed up and smacked on the bottom a few dozen times, because I can assure you, it isn’t ‘just’ anything._

 

“ _Ah-uhn!_ ”  He cried out, the last strike land landing particularly well.  He was mostly quiet now, not because he was trying to be, but again because he was so focused on maintaining another type of control.  His body lay slack in his bonds, and even his ass was finally able to unclench, taking each blow with minimal resistance.

 

He simply had nothing left to devote to anything, even tensed muscles or ecstatic cries of agony.  It was just ‘ _breath_ , _don’t come_ ’, and that was all.  He could feel the build in the depths of his lower belly, but he squashed it, imagining a tight fist crushing his need into a dense orb.  It trembled inside him with every hit, sometimes more, sometimes less, but it didn’t crack. 

 

Slowly, even that began to fade.  He no longer had to will it, to remind himself what he needed to do.  He just did it.  No, not even that.  He just _was_.

 

_BANG!_

Breath, don’t come.

 

_BANG!_

Breath, don’t come.

 

_BANG!_

Breath.  Don’t come.

 

_BANG!_

Breathe.

 

_BANG!_

Don’t come. 

 

_BANG!_

Breathe.

 

_BANG!_

Don’t.

Come.

 

_BANG!_

Breathe.

 

_BANG!_

Breathe.

 

_BANG!_

Breathe.

 

_BANG!_

Breathe. 

 

And then

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

Steve dropped his arm to his side. 

 

He’d been watching with fascination (yeah, _that_ was the word) as each hit from the paddle ran through Loki’s lax form, each time leaving him looser and looser.  His backside looked like one big blister, but he just…hung there, relaxed.  Every once in a while he’d clench his muscles or shift around his hips, but that happened less and less as they went on. 

 

He adjusted his grip on the paddle. 

 

“You think he’s had enough?” 

 

He looked up.  Tony had moved at some point to the other side of the bed, and now stood across from him, watching him intently with an unreadable expression on his face. 

 

“I…” He licked his lips nervously, and glanced at the paddle in his hand.  Was this a test?  “…Yes.”  It almost didn’t sound like a question.

 

Tony smiled, oddly tender, and held out his hand over the bed.  After a moment, Steve lifted the paddle and handed it to him, handle first.  Tony took it briskly, swinging to tuck it behind his arm. 

 

“Come here,” he said, gesturing with his other hand.  “I want you to see something.” 

 

He sat on the bed close to Loki, and waited for Steve to do the same.  Steve moved slowly, lowering himself and adjusting till he occupied the same space as Tony but on the opposite side.  Tony took a clump of Loki’s hair in his free hand and turned him.  He tilted Loki’s face toward Steve and motioned Steve closer. Dutifully, Steve leaned in. 

 

“You see that?”  Tony said quietly after a moment.

 

“…Yeah,” Steve breathed, hushed.  He did.  He wasn’t quite sure exactly what “that” was, but as Loki stared up at him, eyes bright and hardly blinking, an expression on his face Steve wasn’t sure he’s ever seen before, anywhere, ever, he was sure he saw ‘something’.  Something…

 

Sublime. 

 

He suddenly realized Tony was looking at him, a very self-satisfied look on his face, and Steve wondered how long he’d been staring.  He sat back, self-conscious.

 

“Uh…” he started stupidly.  Tony just smiled wider, and gestured with his head.

 

“Wanna see something fun?” he suggested wryly.

 

“…Sure.”

 

Steve followed Tony’s lead, a little slowly, and Tony was already waiting for him, perched on the bed by the side of Loki’s swinging bottom, by the time he got into place on the opposing side.  It was becoming familiar—he and Tony on each side, Loki in the middle.      

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this since you first got started,” Tony commented, and then grabbed Loki’s butt-cheek. 

 

Loki flinched slightly, but that was it, even as Tony dug his fingers between his buttocks and rubbed over the sore skin with his thumb. 

 

“Now check this out.  Loki, clench.”  Loki’s muscles tightened under Tony’s hand, hard and firm, and then Tony took his hand away and brought it back with a strong _smack_.  “Good boy,” Tony said, rubbing soothingly, and only then did the muscles relax again. 

 

“Go ahead,” Tony encouraged, so Steve lifted his fingers and placed them lightly over the abused tissue. 

 

It felt hot, and slightly rough.  He kept his touch gentle, but couldn’t help running over the rounded muscles, feeling how soft and unyielding they felt. 

 

“So,” said Tony dryly.  “That was a hell of a pre-game.  Ready to kick off?”

 

Steve looked up, startled.

 

“I…what?”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows.  “You do still want to fuck him, right?”

 

Steve dropped his hand, face burning, abruptly aware that he was fondling someone’s rear end. 

 

“I…” Tony just stared at him, amused.  “…Yes.”

 

There was a pause. 

 

“Ok, then,” Tony said simply, then somewhat louder.  “Let’s saddle up, kemosabe.”  He got up, stretching, and Steve rose with him, mostly out of confusion.  “This horse likes to get ridden.”  And he slapped the back of Loki’s thigh.

 

Steve gulped. 


End file.
